


Ferard Oneshots

by arielthewitch



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom!Frank - Freeform, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, I have a problem, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Littles, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Spanking, ddlb, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielthewitch/pseuds/arielthewitch
Summary: Just some very obscene one shots, some very smutty other a little sad or touching. Please enjoy!





	1. Daddy's Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you want this?"  
> "Yes, please just -fuck- destroy me!"

-  
-  
-  
Gerard looked at his boyfriend through thick eyelashes. "Please Frank..." He muttered before Frank walked closer to him; a pair of Gerard's cum stained panties in one had and a gag in the other. "Are you absolutely sure you want this?" Franked asked one more time for reassurance. He'd do anything to make his baby happy but this is the kinkiest thing he's ever done. "Yes, please just -fuck- destroy me!" Gerard cried out. Frank slowly walked up and shoved the panties in Gerard's mouth before securing the gag as well.

Fuck,

Frank had to admit that Gerard looked fantastic like this; tied to the bed on his knees with his ass up in the air, whining and begging for Frank to touch him. "Shush princess, I'll take care of you..." Frank slid his hands up and down Gerard pale back before leaning down and slowly licking down the small boy's crack. The younger boy moaned and the sensation before pressing his backside closer against Frank's face. This earned the boy a harsh slap on his right cheek, "Contain yourself! Or Daddy will stop, Do you want Daddy to stop?" Gerard whined and shook his head. "That's what I thought."

Frank went back down, spreading Gerard's ass cheeks nice and wide. "God, your making Daddy so hungry peanut..." Frank's tongue flattened against the entrance and slowly swirled around before flicking the puckered hole. Gerard made a noise that was went to be a pled but came out as a muffled squeal. It felt so good for Gerard and Frank wasn't complaining. He smacked the flesh harshly before grabbing it and squeezing it in his hand. "You have such a nice fat ass baby, look how it jiggles for Daddy!" Frank laughed before Gerard wiggled his hips for the man.

Frank took a glance at the line of toys on the ground before picking out a black vibrator and slipping it in Gerard's hole. The boy couldn't even blink before Frank had turned it up to the highest setting and walking over in front of him. Gerard was in tears, trying desperately to wiggle his hips to try and make to toy move away from his prostate but Frank held it in place. "Be a good boy okay?" Frank muttered before stroking the boy's face with his free hand. "You look so pretty with those dirty panties in your mouth, you like the way they taste slut?"

Frank growled before yanking the gag down, letting it hang around the boy's neck. Gerard nodded his head fast and opened his mouth wide, showing Frank how he rubbed his tongue against the fabric. "Goddamn you are just _filthy!"_ Frank laughed before yanking the drank black hair roughly, causing Gerard's head to fly back.

"You want Daddy's cock don't you? You don't want to come to some plastic toy do you?" Frank whispered in his ear, pressing the vibrator against Gerard's prostate again. Gerard cried out and nodded, "Peeff!" He whined before Frank ripped the panties out of his mouth, "Sorry what was that? I couldn't understand you with those panties in your mouth." Gerard cried as the vibrator hit his prostate hard. "P-Please gimme your cock! Please Daddy!" Gerard screamed so loud Frank was positive their neighbors would file a noise complaint. "Daddy will take care of you baby boy." Frank brushed his hand through the sweaty black mane before yanking the toy out and throwing it somewhere unimportant.

Gerard grabbed his arm, "W-Wait..." Frank froze, worried about his baby. Has he gone to far? Was Gerard hurt? "What is it? Are you okay?" Frank whispered, cupping the boy's face and giving him sweet kisses all over. "I want you to s-spit in my mouth..." Gerard whimpered before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Frank smirked and nodded before collected all the saliva he could and spit a fair amount on Gerard's awaiting tongue. Frank nearly came at the sight of Gerard swallowing it; Gerard moaned and laid his top haft down, his arms out and wrist still tied together against the headboard with his ass stick out. "Please come inside Daddy..."

Frank didn't say anything more; he spread Gerard's cheeks again before yanking himself a few times before sliding the tip inside. Of course he gave Gerard a few seconds before slamming into him mercilessly. He grabbed the curves and slammed Gerard against him. "Daddy! C-Choke me!" Gerard screamed before sitting up so he was against Frank's chest, looking up at him and smiling. Frank smirked and wrapped one arm around Gerard's pale throat while the other squeezed his hips, thrusting up furiously, hitting Gerard's prostate nearly every time.

Gerard was screaming and whining against Frank with his mouth wide open, a trail of drool clinging to his chin as Frank abused his prostate. With Gerard's mouth open like this, Frank spit again, some of it missing and landing on his lip and chin but Gerard just licked it off until he screamed so loud and fell back down, "D-Daddy I'm coming!" He cried out, trying his best to hold it until his Daddy gave him permission. "Come on baby, come to Daddy..." Frank held Gerard's throat against, holding him close and cutting off his air supply. Gerard's eyes were crossed as he came hard, thick hot strips ruining the black comforter. Frank released his throat and let him lay in his own come; Gerard squeezed his cheeks around Frank's cock, hoping to speed up his orgasm and did. Within seconds he felt Frank fill him up to the brim before pulling out and leaning down against Gerard.

"You're such a good boy for Daddy, I love you."

A small tired giggled slipped past Gerard's lips, "I love you to."

 


	2. The Boy in the Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You-You're enjoying this?" 
> 
> 'I-I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for over 200 hits!! Seriously guys thank you so much! It really encouraged me to just turn this into a one shot book. If you guys have any request don't be shy, please request are welcome always! <3

-

-

-

Gerard clutched the ends of his black skirt as he peeked around the corner, hoping not to be seen by his bully Frank. Frank always made fun of him for wearing make-up and girls clothes, Frank was always there to spit insults his way, always hitting him. Gerard would never admit it to anyone but he had a crush on Frank, and even thought about Frank hitting him late at night with three fingers up his ass. Gerard breathed in deep, picking up his right leg to prepare to take a step when a chuckle from behind stopped him. "Were you waiting for me?" Frank smiled and looked down at Gerard's outfit of the day. He'd chosen to wear a black Queen shirt with a high waist skirt, thin leg garters and spiked boots; he thought the outfit wasn't that back as far as dressing like a woman goes but Frank seemed to have another opinion.

"God, you're such a goddamn fag you know that? This skirt is so damn short I saw boys drooling, trying to peek up underneath and you just let them. Fucking whore." Frank muttered in his ear; Gerard bit his lip, he had to admit that Frank's voice was slightly turning him on...slightly. "'M not a whore..." Frank laughed and grabbed the thin material wrapped around Gerard's waist. "Oh you're not? Huh, well damn." Frank laughed out, pulling the cloth so hard that Gerard fell back in Frank's chest. Gerard gasped, on the verge of tears when his bully pushed him down on the ground harshly. "You are. You wear these short skirts to make other boys look at you, so they'll come in here to the bathroom and stuff their fat cocks in that loose hole of yours. Am I right Gerard?" Frank pulled the boy's hair roughly, causing a small moan to escape the boy who was now on his knees.

He prayed to God that Frank hadn't heard his pathetic moan but the look on Frank's face told him otherwise. "You-You're enjoying this?" Gerard's cheeks burned almost as bright as his hair, he felt tears leak down his cheeks; he was enjoying it. With a hand still in the boy's hair, Frank pulled again, causing another whinier moan to escape Gerard. "I-I'm sorry..." Gerard was full on crying, looking up at Frank and biting his lips in an attempt to be more quiet. Frank pushed Gerard down on his back before pressing his body against the smaller boys. Gerard gasped as Frank wrapped his hands around his waist. "You know, I hear that you're a great fuck...so let's make this quick, I mean you look like a girl..."


	3. The Drug in Me is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tear slid down Mikey's cheek,  
> "Frank we found cocaine in his bunk."

-  
-  
-  
"Frank, we-we need to talk." Mikey muttered softly, looking around to make sure no one was in sight. Frank gave him a questioning look before nodding. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" He was worried that he'd done something wrong or had gone overboard with one of his pranks and for that he was being kicked out of the band. Mikey saw Frank's worried expression, "It's not you. It's about Gerard."  
Frank's concern was immediately doubled; Frank and Gerard had only been dating for a few months but he knew he loved the small singer with everything he had and to be honest he was worried about Gerard. During the last few weeks he'd practically been breathing in alcoholic drinks as if they were his oxygen. Frank had been worried and tried to talk to him but Gerard just told he was fine and that would be the end of it.  
"What's wrong?"  
Mikey wiped his palms against the rough material of his jeans before clearing his throat. "You know it's my day to tidy up the best and so I found a few of Gerard's things so you know I went to put them in his bunk and-and" Mikey's poker face suddenly broke down as tears rolled down his face, this did nothing to calm Frank's nerves. "Frank we found cocaine in his bunk."  
No. That can't be right. He knew that Gerard was having a few problems but Gerard would never turn to drugs...right?  
"Mikey, that can't be right. Gerard would never turn to drugs. I know he's been having trouble lately but he'd never do that..." Frank tried to sound confident in himself but it didn't work. Mikey saw right through him. With a sigh Mikey placed a hand on Frank's shoulder, "I'm telling you because I know you really care for him and I'm hoping that you'd talk to him. Please Frank, he'll listen to you."  
Tears were streaming down his face like a river, it was werid to see Mikey crying so Frank agreed. "Yeah, of course."  
-  
-  
-  
That night Frank waited for Gerard to come back to the tour bus, hoping that he wasn't drunk or god high. Frank constantly ran his shaky hands through his hair as he went over his speech again and again in his head.  
Too soon Gerard stumbled through the door with a drunken grinn plastered on his face. This brought tears to Frank's eyes. "Heeeyyyyy Fr-Frankie, hehe." Gerard smiled before dragging himself to Frank, sitting himself in his lap. Frank stiffened when the singer started grinded against him. "Come Frankie, let's just- lest's just do it." Gerard wined before trying to grope Frank. "Please F-Frankie? I want you so bad come on let's just-" "Stop Gerard!" Frank pushed the singer off of him, guilt immeditly buliding up when he saw Gerard's teary eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Gerard."  
Frank pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead. "I know you've been doing drugs Gerard." Frank muttered. He had spent all afternoon practicing what he would say and how to say it but now that it was time to say them, he'd forgotten everything.  
Gerard's eyes went wide but he didn't speak, so Frank continued. "Gee you can't do this. I understand that you struggle with depression but drugs isn't the answer. You'll only kill yourself..." The two caught eachother's eyes, holding the stare a silence between them. Not the kind of silence that two lovers share, the kind of silence shared between a parent and a child whom had just been caught doing something wrong.  
Quiet sobs echoed through the empty tour bus until Gerard finaly spoke up. "Maybe I wanna d-die..." The words were so quiet it took Frank a minute to understand them. Frank didn't know how to respond, he knew no words could make Gee feel better at the moment. So instead of saying anything he brushed a hand through the greasy black locks of his boyfriend's hair and pressed his lips against his.  
They were both crying as their lips moved together, Frank holding Gerard as if he was a porecline doll. Frank was the one to break the kiss, "Gerard, how long have you been doing coke?" Frank asked, running his fingers through the boy's hair as he laid in his chest. "A-A little over a month, Bert told me it would help me relax better before we go like do concerts?" Gerard's voice was slightly muffled do to his face being smushed against Frank's chest.  
"Bert."  
Frank spit out the name with such anger, such violence it startled Gerard for a moment. "I swear to fucking god he's a dead man." The younger man cursed out before leaning down to look at Gerard again. "Baby, please...please..." Tears against welled in Frank's eyes as he looked at the broken boy before him. Frank took a deep breath before saying his next words.  
"I love you Gerard."  
He waited for Gerard to laughat him, or cry but it never came. Instead Gerard whispered, "You can't love something that's broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence but I hope this makes up for it. If you have any request please comment and you can follow me on wattpad at arielthewicca :) Thank you for reading!


	5. F i v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's first kiss

Gerard always wondered how his first kiss would go. Who it would be with.

Perhaps he'd share a sweet kiss with the boy next door, who had to leave at the end of the summer. 

Maybe it'd be with his best friend, Ray, as something to let out the awkward the tension that seemed to be there every time they hung out. 

He never imagined it would be with the tattooed boy, who worked at the comic book shop. 

The boy with piercings, who dressed in band shirts and ripped jeans. 

No, Gerard never thought Frank would be his first kiss. Preferably because Frank was hot and Gerard was...well, Gerard. 

Gerard's shaking hand carefully slid along the seemingly endless trail of comic books.

He always loved coming here when Frank got a new delivery of fresh comics and action figurers. 

"Hey, Gerard right?" 

A voice he new all too well, Frank. Quickly shoving his fist into his jacket pocket, he coughed.

"Y-Yeah. Hi," 

Gerard pretended to think about his name for a moment before proceeding. 

"Frank. Um, I was wondering where I could find the Doom Patrol stuff?" 

Of course Gerard new where everything in the little shop was but he needed an excuse to talk to Frank. 

Frank smirked at the older man before nodding and pointing to the back of the small store.

"Uh, I believe we should have some of the recent comics back there, lemme help you look."

Gerard's cheeks tinted pink as he followed behind Frank, wishing he had the courage to ask Frank for his number or something.

For a swift moment he wondered how stupid it was to be so taken with this man he's only seen not even a handful of times. 

Once they had reached the back, Frank smiled as he gestured to the row of Doom Patrol comics and figures. 

"If there's anything else you need, just holler." 

Oh god, Gerard was losing him. In a moment of pure desperation to keep talking to him, Gerard squealed and grabbed his arm tightly. 

"Wait!"

He smiled nervously before he pointed to the top shelf. 

"The new ones are up there?" 

Frank nodded. 

Gerard took a deep breath as he slowly stood on his tip toes to retrieve the newest Doom Patrol comic he's been dying for. 

He felt his finger tip graze the spine of the comic before he tries to pull it out of it's confined space, but of course to Gerard's luck the comic fell down and hit him in the head causing him to fall back into Frank. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" 

Gerard squealed in embrassment, quickly trying to get off the man. 

Frank on the other hand was suddenly in a daze. 

He had of course noticed the small boy before and he surely thought he wasn't bad to look at either, Frank just didn't want to get rejected if Gerard turned out to be straight. 

"Frank?" 

He was pulled from his daze before slowly unwrapping his arms from the boy. 

Gerard looked down in embrassment, his mouth spilling apologies. 

Frank couldn't take his eyes off Gerard's mouth, his lips were beautiful and all he wanted to do was place them on his own. 

He stepped up to Gerard; his hands cupping his face, instantly silencing the other. 

"Frank?" 

But frank couldn't hear anything as he leaned into the teen. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Frank muttered against Gerard's lips. Frank wasn't going to pressure the boy into something he didn't want. 

He waited for a no but it never came, instead Gerard nodded, his eyes looking down at his lips. 

Finally after what seemed like forever until their lips finally pressed together. 

Gerard's mind was exploding with joy as Frank's hand grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss. 

They finally pulled away when a loud cough scared them, 

"Frank come see me in my office." 

Ray, the manger of the shop, said with a red face. Once he walked away Frank rested his forehead against Gerard's. 

"Shit I'm for sure getting written up for this." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Shh baby, its okay. Wait for me bambino." 

Frank muttered, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear before pressing a sweet kiss against his lips, 

"I'll be back in a minute." 

"Okay." 

Gerard gasped out, breathless from their sweet kiss. It would be the only thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! C:


End file.
